National Pokédex
The National Pokédex (Japanese: national illustrated encyclopedia) is a Pokédex that has been upgraded with the National Mode (Japanese: 全国版 National Edition) that records information on all Pokémon known to exist, instead of just ones native in a particular region. The National Pokédex is not available at the start of the games, but it can be unlocked by completing certain tasks. In , the equivalent of the National Pokédex order was known as Old Pokédex Mode (Japanese: ふるいずかんモード old-style encyclopedia mode) , while Johto's regional Pokédex order at the time was known as New Pokédex Mode (Japanese: しんがたずかんモード new-style encyclopedia mode). Generation III introduced the first official "National Pokédex". Generation III Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the Pokédex is upgraded with the National Mode after the game trades with . Trading with or will not unlock the National Pokédex. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , if the player has 60 or more owned in the Kanto Pokédex, has rescued Lostelle from the Berry Forest and has entered the Hall of Fame, upon talking to Professor Oak in his lab in Pallet Town, he will upgrade both the player's and 's Pokédexes with the National Mode. After obtaining the National Pokédex, the player can obtain Pokémon introduced in and via trade and evolution. This allows Generation I Pokémon to evolve into their Generation II forms (such as being able to evolve into ); prior to obtaining the National Pokédex, these Pokémon will try to evolve but fail. However, the player cannot trade with until they have delivered the and to Celio in the Pokémon Network Center on One Island to put into the Network Machine. Pokémon Emerald In , after the player enters the Hall of Fame for the first time, when they exit their house in Littleroot Town after resuming their game, Professor Birch and or will be waiting for the player. Birch will escort the two of them to his lab, where he will upgrade both of their Pokédexes with the National Mode. After obtaining the National Pokédex, the player can trade with any Generation III game, as long as that game has the ability to trade with Emerald. After obtaining the National Pokédex, if the player has all collected all 200 non- in the Hoenn Pokédex, Birch will offer the player their choice of one of the Johto starter Pokémon. Generation IV Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum In , if the player has seen the first 150 in the Sinnoh Pokédex, they can obtain the National Pokédex. In , if the player has seen all 210 Pokémon in the expanded Sinnoh Pokédex, they can obtain the National Pokédex. If the player has met the appropriate condition for that game and talks to Professor Rowan in his lab in Sandgem Town, Professor Oak will arrive and upgrade the player's Pokédex with the National Mode. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , after entering the Hall of Fame, when the player attempts to board the S.S. Aqua for the first time, Professor Oak will appear and upgrade the player's Pokédex with the National Mode. Generation V Pokémon Black and White In , after the player defeats Ghetsis at N's Castle and exits their house in Nuvema Town after resuming the game, Cedric Juniper will approach the player, , and Cheren, then upgrade their Pokédexes with the National Mode. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In , after the player enters the Hall of Fame and resumes the game from their house in Aspertia City, Cedric Juniper will visit the player's house and upgrade their Pokédex with the National Mode. Generation VI Pokémon X and Y In , after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, upon entering Dexio will upgrade the player's Pokédex with the National Pokédex. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , after the player has defeated or the super-ancient Pokémon, if they talk to Professor Birch in his lab in Littleroot Town, he will upgrade the player's Pokédex with the National Pokédex. Unlike most games, non-native are obtainable without the National Pokédex; they begin appearing as soon as the player has met the prerequisites to obtain the National Pokédex, regardless of whether they obtain it. Using the PokéNav Plus to attempt to view their Pokédex entries will result in an entry of red text saying that no information is available on the Pokémon, and the areas found display will show "No reported sightings" over the map. Generation VII Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon does not include the National Pokédex. Pokémon Bank As part of its version 1.3 update to be compatible with Generation VII, a National Pokédex feature was also added to Pokémon Bank. Bank's National Pokédex is able to display Pokédex entries from any Generation VI or later game. The Pokédex is updated based on the data of any game that is used to connect to Pokémon Bank. Pokémon Bank's National Pokédex has an extensive search feature, including the ability to filter Pokémon by the games they are naturally available in (not counting the possibity of obtaining a Pokémon by breeding or evolving), as well as the ability to show the Kanto, Johto, "Good Old Hoenn", Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos (divided into Central, Coastal, and Mountain), Hoenn, and Alola Pokédex orders. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=全國圖鑑 Chyùhngwok Tòuhgaam |zh_cmn=全國圖鑑 / 全国图鉴 Quánguó Tújiàn |nl=Nationaal Pokédex |de=Nationaler Pokédex |fr=Pokédex National |it=Pokédex Nazionale |ko=전국도감 Jeongukdogam |pl=Narodowy Pokédex |pt_eu=National Pokédex |ru=Национальный Покедекс Natsional'nyy Pokédeks |es=Pokédex Nacional |vi=Từ điển Pokémon toàn quốc }} See also * List of Pokémon by National Pokédex number * Regional Pokédex * Pokédex External links * The Pokémon Company's online Pokédex (Japanese) * The Pokémon Company International's online Pokédex * Pokémon Korea's online Pokédex (Korean) Category:Equipment